From Sam to Dean with Love
by fictoriousjournal
Summary: Sam ends up back in his old hometown, Stars Hollow, and confronts his past life there.


p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"There was nothing left for him and it had been years since he's been back. Seeing that sign painted Stars Hollow opened a flood of painful memories he wish he could forget. He can remember her name and the way she looked under the moon light. "Oh, Rory Gilmore," Sam whispers to himself as he gets out of his car./p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Sam Winchester couldn't believe it has taken him so long to end up in his old hometown again, after all these years. It was bound to happen. The perfect little town of Stars Hollow that Sam had always dreamed about, where he felt he had some semblance of a normal life. Sure there's no "normal" life for the Winchester family but this little corner of the world made it seem not so far out of reach. Of course with the family business being the way that it was, Sam's dad and brother were always off in other parts of the country hunting down demons and saving lives. This left Sam, who was not ready to hunt, in this tiny town. Sam also had this itch to keep going to school, unlike his brother Dean who just went to check out the babes and get car tips from the shop boys. Sam found a decent enough High School to finish his degree and found a normal part-time job at a small grocery store, with some advice he got from a charmingly awkward girl, Rory. He couldn't help but fall instantly in love with her the moment they bumped into each other at school. Sam had never really talked to too many girls, so he went into the interaction the way his brother would handle it, cool, calm, and collective. Though, there was one little problem. The moment Rory asked him his name instead of saying his "god given" birth name he sputtered out Dean. He couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth but for some reason he just went with it. The name gave him a bit of confidence, making him feel like a different person. He's always looked up to his brother, so why not borrow his name for a while. What's the worst that could happen?p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"Five years later the Winchester's, for some odd reason, were still in Stars Hollow. Sam's family has never stayed in a place this long since, well, ever. Sam or "Dean" sure was ready to leave, not only because he secretly got into Stanford but he had a case of a broken heart. He never expected her to leave him. He thought he did everything right. He tried to take on the Dean "bad boy" vibe but deep down he's still Sam. Sweet, puppy dog eyed, the guy you take home to mom, Sam. Not Dean. And of course Rory left him for a "bad boy" named Jess. It's always the bad boys. Sam thought he had studied his brothers ways to woe ladies to the nth degree by having witty comebacks and building her a car for 16th birthday but he missed something. He was just missing being Sam was happy the day his acceptance letter arrived in the mail because he was not only ready to get out-of-town but he was ready to start over again. A clean slate. He was ready to be Sam Winchester again and not Dean Forester. He's ready to free himself from this heartache and pain and to start over. Little did he know that this was, actually, just the beginning of his life and what he was meant to do. The moment he stepped on campus and met Jessica Moore or Jess for short, everything would change. He would rise like a Phoenix from the ashes to do what he was meant to do with his brother. The only person he cared about./p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', 'Bitstream Charter', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"As he walked around the Stars Hollow one last time he saw how the town had aged like him, a little rundown and broken. He knew that all of this happened for a reason and accepted the path that had been paved for him. Sure it was hard but he was happy where he was. Right as he turned around to get back in the car he heard someone call his name, "Is that you, Dean?" Sam lowered his guarded stance when he saw it was only Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom. "Wow, it's been years since I've seen you. How was Stanford and, like, everything in between? I heard you were becoming a lawyer." Sam looked for a way out but knew it would be the best, and easiest, just to keep up with the lie. Lorelai had a hard enough life that he didn't need to tack on monsters and ghosts to her lists of things to worry about. Sam breathed in and responded, "Things have been good but a lot has changed. I'm not the Dean you used to know,"as he moved back to the car. "I know. None of us are the same," Lorelai said looking down at the ground, " you know I always liked you and thought Rory made a huge mistake leaving you." Sam boyishly smirked as his face became flushed. "Thanks. That means a lot," Sam said. Right as he went to the door of his car he turned around, "You know I will always love her." Lorelai with no surprise said, "I know you do." There was a long pause and Lorelai asked, "Want to get a cup of coffee at Luke's? Rory will be home in a few hours and just for you information she's single." Lorelai had a sly look in her eye. Sam hesitated but thought he deserved this with all the loss and pain that's happened in his life. "Sure. Why not," he said as they both walked to Luke's, "what's the worst that could happen?"p 


End file.
